Flame Staff Limera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10795 |no = 1201 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33, 37, 61, 65, 113, 117, 121 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 17, 12, 20, 15, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 61, 64, 67, 70, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129 |bb_distribute = 14, 4, 4, 17, 5, 4, 4, 19, 12, 8, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129, 133, 137 |sbb_distribute = 12, 4, 3, 3, 3, 14, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 17, 9, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A sorceress who lived during the dawn of Elgaia. After she jumped to the service of the provisional government's army, she later became a member of the special "Randall Guard." However, a special arrangement would guarantee her safety by incorporating her older brother into the team, and sending them to complete demon slaying missions together. Limera was not happy with this type of special treatment, and instead set off to defeat a demonic beast on her own. And though she ultimately succeeded in subduing the beast with her incredible magical prowess, all that awaited her when she returned was a scolding from her brother. |summon = I love all my comrades! Because we all fought together. Oh, but Julius was a bit...yeah... |fusion = I can still grow stronger! There are people waiting out there for me to save them, you know! |evolution = You're putting your hopes on me? Then I won't let you down! You won't see me run! | hp_base = 4098 |atk_base = 1628 |def_base = 1634 |rec_base = 1624 | hp_lord = 5905 |atk_lord = 2190 |def_lord = 2214 |rec_lord = 2190 | hp_anima = 6647 |rec_anima = 1992 |atk_breaker = 2388 |def_breaker = 2016 |def_guardian = 2412 |rec_guardian = 2091 |def_oracle = 2115 |rec_oracle = 2487 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Scarlet Blade's Light |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP & greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 40% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Bare Flame: Les Prox |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly restores HP and removes all status ailments & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal (1600 - 1900 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP & 25% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Melt Pedra |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & slightly reduces Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heals (2200 + 2500 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP, 40% Rec to Def & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 10794 |evointo = 10796 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Limera2 }}